The invention is concerned with an exhaust vent for cooling rigs transported on vehicles, the interior of which cooling installation is cooled by the introduction of a low boiling liquified gas.
In the case of cooling asemblies which are equipped with apparatus for cooling with low boiling liquified gases, as for example, liquid nitrogen, it always happens repeatedly that the pressure equalizing vent is covered with wire screening or perforated sheet metal plate. Such coverings are, for example, required by customs for border crossing traffic. As a result of this covering, it can happen that on account of icing of the wire screens or perforated sheet metal plate, the pressure equalizing vent becomes sealed gas tight. Because of the excess pressure which has therefore built up in the interior of the cooling rig, accidents have already occurred upon opening the cargo door.